


I Miss You

by underground_archivist



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2020-07-30 11:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underground_archivist/pseuds/underground_archivist
Summary: Sarah misses Jareth and is forced to go on a blind date set up by her friend. Jareth misses Sarah and wishes she was his queen.Inspired a bit by I Miss You by Blink 182.





	I Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> Note from banshee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Underground](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Underground_\(Labyrinth_archive\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Underground’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/underground/profile).
> 
> Warning: Has some alcohol references.

  
Author's notes:

One shot!

* * *

I Miss You

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Labyrinth nor do I own the song I Miss You. 

"Jenn, not another blind date!" complained Sarah to her best friend since college. 

"Oh come on, you'll love him. His name is Stephen and he's an actor. You like acting too,"

"Jenn, I don't need anyone," which was a complete lie. Sarah needed one man and that man was Jareth whom Sarah had faced at age fifteen to get her brother Toby back. She didn't mean to break his heart and defeat him. Plus she never knew that Toby would grow up to be an alcoholic and get thrown in jail. But that was fifteen years ago and Jareth had probably moved on since then. 

"Come on Sarah, he's waiting for us at Nelly's," urged Jenn.

Sarah sighed and followed her friend out of the apartment to Nelly's which was a dance club, resteraunt and bar that an irish man owned in New York. Meanwhile, Sarah was completely wrong about Jareth moving on. He was missing her too.

(I miss you, I miss you)  
Hello there, the angel from my nightmare  
The shadow in the background of the morgue  
The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley  
We can live like Jack and Sally if we want   
Where you can always find me  
We'll have Halloween on Christmas  
And in the night we'll wish this never ends  
We'll wish this never ends

Jareth sat on his throne with goblins running around him, not paying attention. Instead he was focused on one of his crystal balls checking in on Sarah. Damn it he missed her and wanted her as his queen in the underground. But looking into the crystal ball he could see she was going on a date with a mortal named Stephen. A tear drop fell on the crystal ball.

Where are you and I'm so sorry  
I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight  
I need somebody and always  
This sick strange darkness   
Comes creeping on so haunting every time  
And as I stared I counted   
Webs from all the spiders  
Catching things and eating their insides  
Like indecision to call you  
and hear your voice of treason  
Will you come home and stop this pain tonight  
Stop this pain tonight

Sarah was at the club with Stephen who was not impressing her at all. He had drunk three Sangrias and was now passed out with his head on the counter in the bar. People were slow dancing to I Miss You by Blink 182 which made Sarah miss Jareth even more. Sarah finally ditched Stephen and Jenn at Nelly's and started walking back to her apartment while the rain was pouring down. 

Don't waste your time on me you're already   
The voice inside my head (I miss you, I miss you)  
Don't waste your time on me you're already   
The voice inside my head (I miss you, I miss you)  
_[x3]_

Jareth watched through his crystal at the dark haired girl walking in the rain to her apartment. He silently debated whether to go to her or just stay and be miserable for the rest of his immortal life. He finally made up his mind, transformed into an owl and flew to her apartment in New York. 

(I miss you, I miss you) _[x4]_

Sarah sighed and laid down on the bed reading The Casual Vacancy by JK Rowling. All of a sudden, the lights flickered and there was a crack of thunder. Then all of a sudden, an owl flew through the open window and transformed into the man Sarah had missed so much for years. 

"Jareth?"

"Hello Precious one, I know I may seem like a stranger to you but I've missed you for so long, I hope you're not angry with me,"

"No," whispered Sarah and fell into Jareth's arms and they stayed like that for a long time. 

(I miss you, I miss you) _[x4]_


End file.
